The Fourth Quarter Quell
by shadowofthemoonxx
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games [ the fourth quarter quell ] "As a reminder to the districts of their previous victors who have died in the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, the dead tributes will return and participate in the Games once again. Along with this, thirty tributes will be reaped - four tributes from Districts One, Two and Four, and two tributes from the remaining Districts."


_ok, i know i shouldn't be writing another story, but i'm just REALLY stuck on my percy jackson fan fiction. i've got this huge case of writer's block, so i decided to create a new story. i'll still be writing my other story though. i just need to figure a few things out. _

**in this hunger games fanfiction, the rebellion _never _happened. this means that finnick odair, president snow, etc are very well alive. this is the 100th hunger games - the fourth quarter quell. **

**also, note that the main character [ ramona ] is the daughter of madge and gale. if you do not like then pairing, then deal with it. **

**[ disclaimer : i do not own ****thg. all rights belong to suzanne collins ] **

* * *

**prologue**

I have _never _looked forward to this time of the year.

Why? The answer was pretty simple.

The Hunger Games.

Mum, Dad and I are sat in the Mellark's living room with previous victors Katniss and Peeta, along with their son and daughter - Landon and Kylee, respectively. We are awaiting the announcement of the Quarter Quell. Katniss is chewing on her bottom lip, nervously and Peeta simply sits there, as if reminiscing old memories.

Landon is eighteen, with ashy blonde hair like his father's, but has the grey eyes of his mother. He would be what most girls call attractive. Even I think that. I even went as far as having a school girl crush on him a few years back, but I was much more immature back then.

Kylee, has her mother's dark hair, and Peeta's eyes. She's my age - sixteen. We have been best friends since we had been born. But I guess that's normal, considering my parents and Katniss have been close for their whole lives.

I despise President Snow and the Capitol. It is because of them that so many innocent children - barely adults - are reaped to be their toys in the barbaric Games. How they find them entertaining and for 'pleasure', is beyond my knowledge. Every time I see a small or disabled victim being called up, it tears my heart slightly.

It _hurts._

But it must hurt for them even more.

"Ramona, sweetie, it's starting," Mum says.

_Fantastic, _I think to myself.

The anthem ends just as I look up onto the television screen, and we wait, anxiously for Snow to announce this Quell's twist. He speaks of the Dark Days - the rebellion and District Thirteen. At school, I have heard that this place we live in used to called 'America', which is a tad bit weird. Snow elaborates on his speech, talking about the Quarter Quell that takes place every twenty-five years. It's depressing, really.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district had to hold an election and vote on the tributes who'd represent that district. On the fiftieth, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district sent twice as many tributes into the Games. On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol." The last sentence held a tone of bitterness.

I had been told many stories about the Seventy-Fifth Games. Katniss and Peeta had been in it. So had Johanna Mason from District Seven and Finnick Odair from District Four. They were both close to our families, visiting every so often. However, I had never watched the Games. I had always been told not to.

When I look back at the screen, President Snow opens a red envelops, which holds the fate of at least twenty-four innocent victims.

"The one hundredth anniversary," he begins to announce, "As a reminder to the districts of their previous victors who have died in the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, the dead tributes will return and participate in the Games once again. Along with this, thirty tributes will be reaped - four tributes from Districts One, Two and Four, and two tributes from the remaining Districts. May the odds _ever_ be in your favour."

* * *

**dun dun dunnnn! **

**if you have read this chapter, _please _leave a review on what you like / dislike. i need _your _opinions. it doesn't matter if you're anon or not. i just need thoughts and motivation c: **

**read and review! **


End file.
